Currently, cameras have become convenient and effective means for processing data in this rapidly changing information age. Accordingly, it is often that a camera is mounted on an electronic device such as one of a variety of portable communication devices, PCs, and computer peripherals. Thus, user may manipulate camera and electronic device to perform video information communication. Further, user may perform in one of a variety of operating modes by controlling the camera. As a result, user may conveniently use the electronic device. In view of this, it is important for one skilled in the art to configure a camera so as to maximize its capability.
For a typical camera product such as camera, image fetching device, etc., in the case of taking picture in one of a variety of angles, a camera mounted on electronic device only is capable of taking picture in one direction. Also, wire of camera is required to electrically couple to that of electronic device. Hence, camera is limited in available operating modes. To the worse, camera tends to damage. As a result, predetermined features of camera are adversely affected. Moreover, user cannot perform in one of a variety of operating modes on the electronic device. In view of above, in practice conventional cameras are limited in applications. Thus, it is desirable to provide a multi-functional image fetching module so that an electronic device equipped with an image fetching module may still preserve its appearance. Further, the features of respective electronic device and camera are combined together to provide a more convenient operation and powerful capabilities. Whereby, the above drawbacks of prior art are overcome.